


Hoorahs and stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, F/M, I don't really know what else to say., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoorahs and stuff

With Metallica blaring from the stereo and the engine roaring, Dean Winchester often made the biggest entrance into school. He stopped the car by the door and got out. Everyone was watching as a mortified Sam climbed out of the back, bag slung across his shoulder. 

“Dean, do we have to do this every morning?” Sam hissed. Dean laughed. “Well, tomorrow I’ll just turn the music up even louder, because that’s what my little Sammy likes!” Dean teased. “Don’t call me that, Sam’s just fine.” He said, getting redder by the second. 

“Okay then, see you after, same place and same time.” Dean said. Sam nodded and walked off. Dean watched him go and smiled. Then the bell rang and Dean realised that he should probably get to class.

Five minutes later and Dean was in maths. As much as he complained about it, he really quite liked it. Though it wasn’t cool to like maths so he kept it quiet.  
Another couple of people walked in; Chuck and Charlie. Most people assumed that they were a couple, but he knew otherwise. He was good friends with Charlie and she sometimes took him LARPing. And he also knew about her relationship with the new girl in town. Dorothy or something.

He turned to the boy sitting next to him. “Hey, do you have a spare pencil?” The boy looked at him blankly and then rummaged around in his pocket. “Here, and don’t lose this one. Please.” He asked, handing the pencil over. “Sure thing Cas!” Dean replied, taking it.

Maths was soon over and Dean sat down for lunch. He pretty much ignored everyone at his table, and they all knew better than to disturb him when he was eating. Dean loved food and that fact was widely known throughout the school. And right at this moment, he was about to eat his pizza.

“Dean.” Someone from behind him said. He turned around and grimaced. “Go away, Novak.” Dean said quickly. “No, but Dean, you don’t understand. It’s Sam.” This got Dean’s attention. “What’s wrong? Is he hurt?” he asked. “No, it’s worse.” Gabriel started laughing. “He’s in love! With Jess!” Dean started laughing and then hit Gabriel in the arm. “That’s for being a dick and making me think Sam was hurt.” Gabriel nodded and walked back over to where Sam was sitting. It was nice to know that his brother was growing up well. Jessica Moore was a nice enough girl, and even though she was four years younger, Dean could still accept that she was good looking.

Gabriel had been his brother’s friend for years and had spent many of those years at their house, irritating Dean and laughing with Sam. Dean didn’t much like him, but he liked Gabriel’s sister, Anna. Who happened to be walking towards him right at that moment.

“Hey there honey, how’re you?” Anna asked him, leaning down for a kiss. “Good, thanks.” He replied. He’d been going out with Anna for three months now, a personal record. She was sweet and had great red hair. Dean thought she was beautiful, and the sex wasn’t half bad either.

“Anna, do you want to come over for Christmas? I mean, with your dad gone, it’ll be lonely, won’t it? And it’s just me and Sam but we can make turkey, I’m sure.” Dean asked quickly.

“Uhh, sure. But could I bring my brothers? I can’t leave them on their own.” Anna asked. Dean nodded and smiled. “The more the merrier I guess!”


End file.
